It's A Strange World
by MissFabulous09
Summary: I now have three houseguests who claim their from a land called Skyrim. Ridiculous! Welcome to my crazy life full of ups, downs, and misadventures of a normal life with not so normal people.


"Dum da dee dum de da dum…" I hummed merrily to myself as I popped in the cd to my new favorite game, _Skyrim,_ into my ancient Xbox. Rain poured from the sky and lightening crashed outside, it was a rubbish day but that just meant staying inside and playing video games all day for me! I signed in and waited for the game to load, I closed my eyes as I listened to the epic chanting of voices as the _Skyrim _loading screen faded into view. I pressed start and watched as my character woke up in a cart. The dialogue started and I droned out the voices as I moved my character to look around his surroundings. I was stunned by the dazzling graphics and felt a jolt of excitement flood through my thin body. I called from the tiny living room to my roommate and best friend who clattered away in the flat's kitchen.

"Bella! Come watch this, its great." I urged my friend. She hopped out from the kitchen, her frazzled, brown hair in a perfect halo around her oval face.

"Are you playing that new game, Christine? Is it good so far?" Bella asked curiously, craning her neck to see from behind the counter. I nodded excitedly and patted a spot on the cushy couch for her to sit. She skipped over and sat down, her face bright and exited. I laughed at her expression, "Don't worry, I'll let you play it. Maybe…" I trailed off teasingly.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the screen, where my character was being lead off the execution wagon. I grinned and began my most favorite part of the game. Character customization. I dove into the gameplay vigorously, creating a petite Redguard woman with a blue tattoo on her check and silver eyes.

After playing three straight hours of gameplay, I had started the Compaion's, a warrior group in a city, quest line and had practically fallen in love with a handsome character called Vilkas. Gosh I wished he was real! I gave a dreamy sigh and dreamed about what would happen if Vilkas was real… Lightening snapped me out of my delusional daydream and I went back to interacting with other charters in the Companions. I particularly liked Farkas, Vilkas's brother, and Aela, an awesome huntress. I was so involved I barely noticed the gold energy swirling around my whirring Xbox. Then the room went completely dark. I gasped and dropped my remote, shocked and confused. It was midnight and the rain continued to pour outside. I was thoroughly creeped out.

"Bella?" I called frantically from the living room in our tiny flat. Her voice responded wearily from upstairs.

"What now?" She groaned, stomping down the carpeted stairs.

I shrugged and stood up shakily, "The power went out suddenly." I explained to her, still lost in the deep darkness. I fumbled around blindly, my hands meeting rough skin. "Oh thank goodness! I cane see anything, do you have your phone, Bella?" I asked, relief tinging my tone.

"Where am I?" Came a deep, accented voice rom right in front of me. I slowly moved my hands up and they touched rough stubble and a square jaw. I squealed and jumped backwards, crawling away from the voice.

"Bella, run! There's a burglar!" I screamed, sending Bella into full on panic mode.

"Ahh! I can't see him! where is he?" She yelled back from behind me, then I heard a rustle and a load clunk.

"Where in the gods am I? Vilkas? Kodlak?" Came a deep, feminine voice filled with authority from beside me.

My eyes widened and I cowered on the grey carpet, preparing for death. _I have lived a good life…_ I thought gloomily and then I realized just who the strangers in my flat were. I opened my mouth to explain but I heard a load smack as Bella hit someone with something.

"Bella no! They're from my game! _Skyrim!" _I shouted urgently in Bella's general direction.

"Are you nuts?!" She huffed from right behind me.

"Maybe… I don't know…" I moaned, face palming myself. That when I heard a final voice speak from the darkness in front of me.

"In the name of the Jarl, I demand you tell me where I am!"

I was immediately smacked upside the head by a wooden statuette of the Doctor and knocked out cold.

….

Warm light filled my eyes as I woke to a nasty headache. I was also tied up with a leather belt in one of my kitchen table chairs. Bella fluttered nervously beside me, her face deeply concerned and worried.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you, Christine, I though you were one of those weirdos…" She trailed off, gesturing towards three angry warriors standing in front of us, arms crossed and dark expressions on their dirty faces. The tallest was a dark haired, muscular man in strange armor and eery silver colored eyes. The second was dressed in leather armor with fiery red hair and green eyes with a bow slung over her shoulder. Last was dark skinned woman with silver eyes and blue face paint. A black mohawk crowed her head and a frown on her full lips.

Bella leaned over, "They're weird." She whispered in my ear. I rolled my blue eyes. Ever so observant, my friend was. I thought carefully about what I was going to say but then my iPhone rang. I resisted swearing and nudged Bella to get it for me. She hurriedly shoved it under my ear and nervously stared at the suspicious warriors.

"Oh my gosh! Thank goodness you called, Cade. I'm being held hostage by three characters from my video game!" I hissed urgently into the phone, giving a wobbly smile to the warriors standing over me.

There was a long pause on the other end, "Wait… Are you feeling ok, Christine?" Cade asked from the other end.

I pushed back my annoyance, "I'm… trapped… in… my… home… come… and… save me. NOW! Don't call the cops either!" I said slowly and sarcastically to poor Cade. "Sorry," I sighed tiredly, "I just need you right now at my flat. Pleeease?" I added pleadingly. He gave in.

"Fine, but you owe me. Its six in the morning. And its a Saturday." He relented sourly. Cade then hung up. Leaving me and Bella to diplomize with the threesome. Alone.

_We're screwed._

…

**What did you think? I struggle a bit with humor but I'm trying to be a well rounded writer so I thought I might give a humor a shot. None of these characters are based off real people or me. They are just figments of my imagination. Hope ya liked and hit that review button or the follow/favorite one too if your feeling generous today:)**


End file.
